luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
D-2: Hit Rock Bottom
The mission "D-2: "Hit Rock Bottom"" is the second mission in the Secret Mine. In it, Luigi must investigate the very bottom of the mine, and discover what it is the Boos are doing with the crystals seen in the snapshot the Toad broght back. He is also introduced to E-Gates in this mission. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "According to the Toad assistant, ghosts - Boos especially - have been very active in the mine. Perhaps the security-camera photo will tell us what they're up to." Starting Dialogue "Hey, youngster! I've just finished processing the security-camera image. Shall we take a look?" "Yowzer! What's all this? Look at those ghosts stuck in those crystals! Did the Boos put them there? Why?" * Zoom in on the Boo with the painting: "They've been dragging that painting all over Evershade Valley! Whoever's behind all this really cares about that painting." * Zoom in on the Boos: It's just like the Toad said: the Boos are running amok!" * Zoom in on the Sneaker in the crystal: "In his last report, the Toad said something about the crystals having strengthening qualities. Hmm..." * Zoom in on the center of the floor: "That shadow... Does it look familiar to you? Nah, I'm just imagining things." "Luigi, I didn't like at all what we saw in there. Why are those Boos putting ghosts inside crystals? And who is commanding them? That sinister laughter coming from the bottom of the mine - do you think it came from their leader? That photo was taken jut before you arrived, so they're probably still down there." "But the only way to know for sure is to investigate the Crystal Quarry! You'll find my E-Gates on the way there. Don't be afraid to use them! OK, sonny. Get to the bottom of the mine, and stop those Boos from doing...whatever it is they're doing!" New Ghosts * Strong Greenie * Strong Slammer Mission Goals Overall Goal * The security image revealed strange events in the Crystal Quarry at the bottom of the mine. Get there as soon as possible, and figure out what the Boos are doing with the ghosts. Other Goals * Reach the bottom of the mine. * Inspect the Crystal Quarry. Story As Luigi is pixelated to the Chalet, his goal is to get as far down in the mines as possible. Head down the elevator to get to the Airway, and cross the bridge. Turn left to enter the Crossroads. Here, Luigi is introduced to E-Gates. Use the Strobulb on one to activate it and its counterpart. Luigi will attempt to say hello to himself through the portal, and then he will cross through. He needs to suck up the snow, and grab an ice block with a key inside. Then he needs to take it through the E-Gate, and melt it using the torch on the other side. With the key, he can unlock the door, allowing him to access the Skip Slope. Here, Luigi simply has to grab the key on the right path and slide to the bottom, however if you missed any collectables you wanted (such as the key), you can activate an E-Gate at the bottom which leads back to the top. Afterwards, check the barrel on the right to reveal a propeller switch which opens the way to the door you have a key for. This leads Luigi to the Smuggler's Hideout. There is a large blockade of ice and snow keeping Luigi from entering the Shaft, so he must use the burning firewood to burn away the ice. However, as he is doing such, the window slams open, letting the cold air in, as well as a Sneaker and two Greenies, one with a green Paranormal Shield. After capturing them, close the window and go back to melting the ice. Now that Luigi can enter the Shaft, he has to turn the wheel on the left to make the elevator go down. Along the way, he'll see several ghosts carrying crystals, though he cannot interact with them (except for a Gold Greenie that passes further down). Once Luigi reaches the bottom, he needs to clear the snow away from the door and go on through to the Coward's Chasm. Here, he can walk behind the reflective portion of the back wall, and go through the door to the Deep Hall. Now that he has reached the bottom of the mine, E. Gadd calls with: "L___i! Are __u there? I can b__ely hear you! Y_u prob_bly made it to t__ v_ery bott_m of the mine. So far, so g__d? T__ Crystal Quarry sho_ld be nearby. Try to f_nd a way in. But whatev_r you do, don't pa__t with cr___a__l!" Since there is no way to progress in the Deep Hall, Luigi must visit the Pit Mine. After he goes down the elevator, he can turn on the convayer belt by pulling on the rope on the power unit. He then has to turn the valve and the coal mining machine to send some coal on the belt, through the E-Gate, and to the Deep Hall. Now with the coal, Luigi can light it up with the nearby fire, and fire it at the ice block by the left door. Now, Luigi can pull on both of the chains to open the door to the Cinder Mine. Here, Luigi must turn the valve to make a fire appear, and take the log in the corner and fire it up. Instead of trying to fire it at the key in the ceiling, burn down the ice to the left and check one of the sacks of coal. Grab the piece of coal that comes out, and light it up, then he can aim that at the key in the ceiling and obtain it. When he comes back to the Deep Hall, two Greenies, one with a mask, and the other carrying a crystal will be present. Defeat them and head to the last door you have yet to go through. This will finally lead Luigi to the Crystal Quarry. A short cutscene will play, showing the Boos scaring Luigi and running away. Luigi then sees the ghosts power up into their stronger varients. He can then look at them through the crystals, however they scare him away and then break out. He has to capture one on its own, and the other two after they break out. After he captures them and, for the second time, experiences facing a strong ghost, E. Gadd calls and says: "Cri__ny! What was g__ng on th_re? Those Boos fled th_ scene of the cr_me, eh? And you say th_y've been order_ng ghosts to take the cryst_ls away? Well, _n the bright side, you manag_d to capt_re those p_werful gho_ts. I'll need to st_dy th_m. I'm br_nging you b_ck!" Luigi then ends the mission. After Mission Dialogue "Good to see you back here, Luigi! Let's see what you've got." "I've got a theory... That strong ghost you captured back in the Old Clockworks.. I think I know that happened to him. Someone seems to be controlling all the ghosts in the valley, but it doesn't stop there... They've also figured out a way to use the mine crystals to strengthen the ghosts! And if they've been extracting crystals this entire time and taking them elsewhere... I fear we may be up against much stronger ghosts in the future. That's wouldn't be good! On top of things, we still have no idea who's pulling the stings behind all this! Who could orchestrate such a thing? Luigi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Videos Trivia * Sometimes the key in the Crossroads can get stuck on the other side of the wall after melting it out of the ice. It can still be obtained though. Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Secret Mine Category:Secret Mine Missions Category:D-2: Hit Rock Bottom